jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnotaurus
Name Meaning Derived from the Latin carno carnis ("flesh") and taurus ("bull"), the name Carnotaurus means "meat-eating bull", alluding to its bull-like horns. biology Appearance and Size Appearance The distinctive horns and the muscular neck may have been used in fighting conspecifics. According to separate studies, rivaling individuals may have combated each other with quick head blows, by slow pushes with the upper sides of their skulls, or by ramming each other head-on, using their horns as shock absorbers. The feeding habits of Carnotaurus remain unclear: some studies suggest the animal was able to hunt down very large prey such as sauropods, while other studies find it preyed mainly on relatively small animals. Carnotaurus was well adapted for running and was possibly one of the fastest large theropods. As a theropod, Carnotaurus was highly specialized and distinctive. It had thick horns above the eyes, a feature unseen in all other carnivorous dinosaurs, and a very deep skull sitting on a muscular neck. Carnotaurus was further characterized by small, vestigial forelimbs and long and slender hindlimbs. The mosaic was interrupted by large bumps that lined the sides of the animal, and there are no hints of feathers. Size Carnotaurus was a lightly built, bipedal predator, measuring 8 to 9 m (26 to 30 ft) in length and weighing at least 1.35 metric tons (1.33 long tons; 1.49 short tons). The skeleton is preserved with extensive skin impressions, showing a mosaic of small, non-overlapping scales measuring approximately 5 mm in diameter. Abilities Strength and Combat Judging by their size, they can handle prey that might be close to their own size, or smaller. Although despite its size a match to fight Sinoceratops in short period time. Though the carnotaurus has lost the fight it strength had proven for larger therapod like Tyrannosaur Rex wasn’t match. Durability and Stamina Carnotaurus had taken attacks from adult sinoceratops. As the female carnosaurus took many blows from the sinoceratops it still managed to get back up to hunt once more. Their skin is tough enough to take the jaw strength of a Tyrannosaurus like Rexy though possibly was holding back her true strength. Though their stamina might be high enough as it was running from the eruption of the volcano like most dinosaurs it had seen new prey of humans that tried to hunt them. Though it saw larger prey such as Sinoceratops that it lost the brutal fight it still had enough stamina to try once again to hunt single human until Rexy however was able to bite its neck and was hold down by the Tyrannosaur Rex foot. Though as eruption of the volcano the carnotaurus was spared that still had enough stamina to run off. Speed and Agility Unkown their speed in Jurassic World though in reality their one of the fastest theropods as it’s possible that trait does exist for the Carnotaurus. Hunting Carnotaurus had shown to hunt its prey as solitary. As a single carnotaurus at walked by the gyrosphere to engage its prey the humans as it walk bit close to sprint. Though it also had shown to try to steal prey from other therapods like Tyrannosaur Rex eating human that split it. History Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom In the first Official Trailer for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, a Carnotaurus appears and attempts to attack Owen and the gyrosphere during the eruption of Mount Sibo. However, Rexy appears and bites down on its neck, before stepping down on the Carnotaurus and letting out its iconic roar. It is unknown on the fate of this specific Carnotaurus. Carnotaurus was also rescued by the DPG. It was seen in one of the tv spots in mainland. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains